


[002 Edge] A Nice Place to Visit

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: Someone has already lit Ruhenheim on fire.





	[002 Edge] A Nice Place to Visit

The peaceful town of Ruhenheim was on the precipice of calamity. Lunge knew it could not be saved. They were too late, by days. He could tell 'Neumayer' saw it too, even as he'd sprouted empty words about saving it before it fell. His knowing, hooded eyes during Lunge's analysis revealed his true thoughts. Someone had already given it that fatal nudge.

Human paranoia and irrationality would destroy this town as surely as his objectivity and logic had destroyed Kenzo Tenma's life.

As much as he may have wanted to, the data couldn't be argued with.

They could only wait.


End file.
